


Of Psychopaths and Heroes

by Ani1OutThere, Young_Relics



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gods are Gods, Kronos and Luke have separate bodies, Mortals Vs Demi-Gods, Other, holocaust AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 10:56:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13996782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ani1OutThere/pseuds/Ani1OutThere, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Young_Relics/pseuds/Young_Relics
Summary: The classic story of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde- or, actually, not so classic. Luke Castilian, Kronos's right hand man, has died in the Bombing of the Princess Andromeda, But him? Die? Unthinkable. unfathomable. To die, so quickly, and so very early in the game? Desperate to survive, his spirit, somehow finds its way into the body of the new Resistance Leader, Percy Jackson.Will he be able to kill him before Percy kills Kronos? Or will Percy somehow find a way to convince Luke to Join the Light side. Time is ticking, bombs are blowing, and the Resistance is planning something big.Luke isn't good at making decisions, and between fighting over the love of Annabeth, and with a spy in their midst, the tables have turned so many times that nobody knows who started out on either side. One thing is certain, and imperative to remember, for all players- A pawn can become the Queen, but only if it obeys. But isn't it so much easier to just stage a coup?





	Of Psychopaths and Heroes

The explosion rocked the boat, fire billowing underwater, and impossible fiery curtain, it’s beauty cradling its charge- weak and barely moving, as he rocketed toward the bottom of the sea, currents tugging on the limp body, scorched and weak, coated in a shimmering net, slowly tucking toward his body, like a hand tucking a toddler who was afraid of the dark, into bed, so no monsters could get them.

No Dracane to chop off their arms, or Cyclop’s to eat them at once, no mercy for the pitiful squirming Demigods and Humans. By all technical, Demigods weren't supposed to be eaten, but, well, apparently rules could be broken.

“We've made a special exception, just for you!” Kronos had sneered in the dream, face obscured by thick black shadows. Melodramatic, much? Apparently, from the way insane laughter had immediately followed, sharp knives for teeth, awful and grotesque. 

A circus of brainwashed demigods following in the laughter, creating an angry, seething, teeming army of malignancy and dislike, raised and fed on the idea of being called ‘superior’, due to parentage alone, idiots in the fact of believing in the lies of gods long gone, ignoring whatever was left of the fading, broken world. 

The water whistled, The body, now quite normal, or as normal as any other beaten, bloody, and broken body could look, black with mottled shades of brown, lack of sunlight, lack of visuals, blood seeping into the water, the sky sheened over with a film, teeth grey against anything, half open, arms pulled close to his body in a death pose, the fetal position half- uncurled, the world drifting away. 

He was dead, or dying, anyway. Apparently. He could see that light at the end of the tunnel and could feel the hands of the many deceased slowly dragging him into the underworld. For a moment he accepted it. His death would be a relief, too many others including himself, but that was only for a moment. A moment only.

He knew what waited for him in the underworld- the Gods were not known to be forgiving creatures, especially during these dark times. Dark times that he among others created and the gods would not be pleased with him. Instead of the unnerving calm that had shrouded him, it was now replaced with overwhelming fear. 

The fear was so great he felt that he had no other choice but to fight, fight for the life that he was given. Fight for the right to live. He was not going to, wasn’t willing to let any God, or Titan be the ruler of him. He was the one in control, he wanted to live. And so live he would. 

He pulled harder and harder, he was close to begging. Begging who, he didn't know when with a soundless whoosh, he was free. He was new to the whole Spirit thing. He had no control over his ‘Body’ without the hands to guide him he was floating aimlessly around with an alarming amount of speed. His only thought was to live. But he couldn’t see a thing of the outside world, he could only see parts of his transparent body slowly breaking away. That was a minor problem. 

The soul was not meant to part from the body for so long, and he had seconds, at the most, to find a suitable body for himself or else instead of the Judgement of the gods, he would be erased from existence. He quickly looked around, Someone with Kronos was the first thing that popped up in his mind. Someone handsome, smart, fast. 

Quickly now, He looked around there were bodies from the ship without truly seeing. He needed to find land. With a thought, he was in the Empire. Citizens were forced to live there or else they would be executed. Kronos had no time for traitors, nor patience. 

His entire lower body was gone and he barely had the energy to think, he could feel his life force draining away. The hourglass was almost done. He was running out of time. All around were Soldiers, Guards, and Citizens. He couldn’t bring himself to go near the Citizens even though they were the closest. He may have lost his heart, but he still carries his pride. 

It’s either the Soldiers or the Guards. He is aware that there is no guarantee that he would be noticed by Kronos if he was a lowly Soldier- Guard was his best bet. Now only his head was left, he could feel the tips of his ears going. There's no time to chose which Guard. He leaped into the body of a random Guard, the first he saw, hoping for luck. 

Information flooded his now rebuilding body, at such a fast rate he didn’t even notice when the newly reformed body was sucked into the essence of the Guard

Percy Jackson. Lead commander of the Guards. A trusted ally of Kronos. Luke had heard only little snippets of information concerning him- only the Higher ups were worth his time.  
He browsed through his thoughts, a bit dim-witted but smart when he tried. Nothing too bad. He was infatuated with a girl named Annabeth. Annabeth Chase. She was pretty. What was she like?

He was stopped.

Luke felt the block in his mind. But that was impossible. Impossible, None other than Kronos and his most trusted Alleys were trained to do this- he must have had some outside help. Luke felt increasing waves of suspicion- something was off with him. 

He was too perfect- almost as if he was constructed, designed. He didn’t show any doubt in Kronos even though he was seeming... raised by rebels. Luke tried to break down the wall. It was almost impossible to break without the owner of the mind to notice. He didn’t care, let the boy think he was sick or delusional. He needed to know. 

He raised an invisible melting fist using his will and mind power. With each strike pieces of the wall fell down but it wasn’t enough. It wasn’t enough! He was only getting bits and pieces, he needed to know it all. 

Something about a woman named ‘Thalia’, and women called the Hunters? Luke’s eyes widened The only hunters he knew were the… Perseus, He was a part of the resistance.

Luke tried to leave the body but with no prevail. Each time, it got harder and harder. He, of course, knew what was happening. His soul was getting attached to the body. Soon he won’t even be able to move it. It would forever be tangled with Percy’s. He tried to leave, Each time he tried harder and harder. He was caught in a spider web.

He knew that he only had one more chance, but in escaping he might kill Percy and himself. Would he rather, Leave and die, or stay and die. The possibilities were endless he thought sarcastically. Positively endless. He could leave and it would be all over, he only had a few more seconds. 

He thought to all of his recruits, The reason he joined Kronos in the first place. To save the lives of other Demigods. That moment of hesitation cost him greatly. The window of opportunity had closed. He was filled with great rage. 

He would find a way to get out of this useless traitorous body. Even if it meant killing him. Even if meant killing this useless excuse for a guard. All hail- all hail, Kronos, The ruler and Savior of all mankind.

**Author's Note:**

> All right first chapter is up and running and I couldn’t of done it without my dear friend Areiole, Just so you know guys I'm a lazy person and It was a team effort to make this chapter. We update whenever we feel like it so don't worry the next chapter will come out some time, It just might take a while. 
> 
> I really like the way this story is going and I hope you guys Enjoyed! Have a good night because you'll never know when we might update. Love you all!  
> -Ani1OutThere Out
> 
> Hey! Basically, what was said before- Ani1OutThere is a very good friend, and this was a huge team effort to write and put up. I have no experience with team writing, so I think it turned out pretty good. Yay! Also said before, we won't have a consistent updates, and if you read this (Book/Note), Thanks. ~ Areiole


End file.
